Magic Tricks
by Starcrossedlover12
Summary: Saya Lake is a teenage magician who's on the run from her family and Seth is a Nightlord with a past full of pain, set in England's Covent Garden, a love story unfolds. A love that will never be broken. Reviews welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

One: The Vanishing Act

Trick #1: The Linking Mint Trick

Two Polo mints are produced to the spectators, the magician then draws them together and suddenly they are linked!

Bow to your applauding audience.

How is it done?

Easy really. There is a Polo mint filed with a nail file so there is a gap in it. The magician conceals this gimmick and shows the spectators the whole mints.

Then, with a sleight of the hand, the magician slips the filed mint onto the whole mint and conceals the other mint in their palm. They use their finger and thumb to cover the gap.

xxxxx

Saya Lake looked like any ordinary girl on the train soaring through London.

She was wearing a worn grey fleece that had seen better days.

A lot of better days.

And scruffy trainers stuck out of the bottom of ripped jeans.

They were not the kind that were meant to be ripped, but Saya pretended they were.

It was easier that way.

She sat next to a huge backpack stuffed full of everything she had been able to get before her mum and step-dad had come home with the twins.

Soaps, underwear, a coat, some food and money.

Saya smiled.

Ah, yes, the money. How she had proudly entered in her step-dad's PIN number on the platform of the station and drained his account down.

He had already scrounged out her University fund, her birthday money, Christmas money...

Saya was merely returning the favour.

But she knew it wouldn't last forever, only Saya Lake always had a trick up her sleeve.

She stood up, flicking her long chestnut hair over her shoulder.

Startlingly, she was a pretty girl. Although you wouldn't know it from the filth that was forever on her face.

She wasn't a tomboy and she didn't want the filth to be there, but that's what happens when your desolately poor on the wrong side of London and your family wastes everything on a fat, lazy step-dad and two giggling, beautiful twin sisters.

But Saya was pretty.

Her eyes were hazel, green and brown like moss on wood, which is not a particularly bad trait to have.

It made her eyes look like forests.

It helped that her hair was an earthy chestnut-brown, it accented her high cheekbones, her thick eyelashes, her sweet red mouth.

But Saya knew she was not beautiful and she was half-right there.

After all, every girl is beautiful, but with Saya it just took you longer to see it.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" She announced to the train and lots of people looked up.

The train ride was boring and Saya was suddenly in Show-Time mode.

When in Show-Time mode Saya sparkled like a new moon, like diamonds, like crystal.

When in Show-Time mode, she was unstoppable and her smile was infectious.

For just a moment, she ruled the goddamn world.

"I am Saya of Syris, the mysterious land of magic! What is in Syris you might ask? Never you mind, Young Ones, for the path of my ancestors is a curving and breaking one. A high tide storm ensconced in wonder!"

With an invisible flick of the wrist, Saya produced her cards and pressed her thumb against the edge so they soared in an arc over her head and landed neatly in her palm.

Interested, everyone clapped, some even looked delighted at some entertainment and a few kids that had been whining a few minutes ago were still and wide-eyed. Their harassed mother gave Saya a thankful look.

With another invisible flick, the cards disappeared and two polo mints lay in Saya's palms.

"Ma'am," She went over to the mother and showed her the mints. "These are ordinary mints, wouldn't you say so?"

"Er...yes..." The mother said shyly, glancing around at the other passengers with a self-conscious smile.

"Are they broken at all?" Saya persisted.

"Well...no."

"Oh aren't they?" Saya turned towards the other passengers and then, clapped her hands softly.

She revealed a pair of linked mints.

Surprised applause echoed around their part of the train and now people from other coaches came to see what the fuss was about.

_How many months, no, years did I spend perfecting this?_ Saya wondered.

Many magicians had to fumble around with the mints, distract the audience's attention...

But Saya had mastered it.

What else had a little girl with a magic trick book and lots of free time to do with her life?

Especially as her step-father and her own mother had been against her going to school.

"Naughty children don't learn!" Her mother had yelled at her as eight-year-old Saya sat in her closet room, struggling with two polo mints. "Your twin sisters deserve to learn! But you! You're just a mistake!"

Saya felt a touch of chagrin.

_Thanks, mum._ She thought as her crowd applauded. _No really. Thanks._

"You see, in my country of Syris we have dragons that fly right up to the clouds," Saya inclined her fingers with her deck of cards.

They went soaring up in a fountain, brushing the ceiling.

"We have birds that do somersaults in the air,"

Saya pushed a card upright so it spun round and round through the air and she caught it with two fingers deftly.

"And our unicorn riders have a special trick. Even went a unicorn gallops away, they trained them to always, always return."

Saya positioned her card and flicked it away like one might flick a crumb off a desktop.

He card bounced against the wall of the train and returned neatly to her hand.

_Phew,_ Thought Saya as her makeshift audience clapped feverishly. _That was the trick I was dreading._

Saya had practiced her sleight of the hand and her accuracy with cards brutally since she read the magic book at the age of five.

Well, not read.

She copied the pictures.

She was useless at first. It took months and months before she could even catch a card with two fingers when she simply threw it up in the air.

But she had practiced and know look.

_Yes._ Saya thought as she bowed to her audience. _Look at me now._

Then, Saya of Syris swept a final bow and brandished her top hat from her backpack.

"This is the trick," She smiled. "Where I make you all disappear."

And she extended her hat for money.

xxxxx

Seth Blacklight massaged his temples.

Speech proof-reads, edits of this manuscript and that, orders from the Elders about running this and running that...

Honestly, you'd think that _he_ was the one supposed to be running the entire English Nightworld. Not the Elders.

Thierry Decourdes used to help out, but ever since that Hannah person came into his life all the work had been dumped on Seth.

Thierry was a hundred years older than him, so why should _he_ have to-

"Your tea, Young Master Seth," Said the butler politely.

"Thank you," Seth began writing again. He refused to show weakness to anyone, even his butler, whose last name was ironically Butler.

People with the last name Butler often got their career path chosen for them.

Butler placed the cup on the desk. "You're working so hard of late, sir," He said respectfully.

"Thank you," Said Seth again.

"Which reminds me, Mr. Decourdes wants you to take new steps with the English Elders for further steps in Circle Daybreak."

"Him and his goddamn Circle Daybreak," Hissed Seth. "_That_ freak circus is the reason why Thierry's share of work is now mine. Not that I didn't basically do his job before Lady Heather or what now showed up."

"Lady Hannah," Corrected Butler. "Sir."

"Yes. Her." Seth snarled.

Then he realised he was discussing his thoughts out loud with someone which was certainly something that Seth tried to avoid.

"Anyway," Seth muttered, writing again. "Thank you for the tea, Butler."

"My pleasure, sir." Butler looked out of the window. "Ah, look! It's snowing!"

"Yes," Said Seth absently, not looking up.

"And street performers! Look, sir, magicians!"

Seth snorted. "Sure. Magic. Don't remind me. I had to deal with the Harmans once. And let me tell you. It's not a nice view. That Thea's slightly weird if you ask me, and don't get me started on her annoying cousin, Blasé or Blaze or whatever she was called."

Butler looked amused.

Seth Blacklight's aversion to women was legendary.

He despised them. Hated their loud voices, their incessant giggling for no apparent reason whatsoever, how they were proud of being silly and weak, how they pranced and skipped about like angels that Seth just wanted to shoot.

Many people thought he was gay because of it.

But Seth found men repugnant and quite disgusting too, so that was going nowhere.

_That's a good thing._ Seth thought. _Love isn't something that I have time for and love isn't something I need. Thierry was a better man without that Hannah-girl._

But Seth had to admit, Thierry did seem a lot happier with Hannah around.

As for Seth?

Love was a fairytale and it was a fairytale that was never going to materialize anyway because Seth disliked women with a passion.

Women like his sisters.

"Anyway," Seth said. "It's about time we were getting back to our own work, Butler."

"Quite right, sir."

Seth listened as the snow fell on the rooftops of his expensive, six-storey mansion, making it look even more beautiful against the gathering dusk of the night.

Seth suddenly set down his pen and fell a wave of fatigue.

To other people, he looked eighteen at the most. With hair so fair it was almost white but it paused at a kind of moondust-blonde. His elegant, almost feline bone structure shaped a beautiful face with a pair of icy, fathomless, starry storm-grey eyes. They looked black or dark cobalt in most lights but really they were the colour of devastation.

"_The colour of nastiness,"_

That's what Amelana, one of his sisters always said.

"_The colour of cruelty. You're disgusting having eyes like that. Say it. Say you're disgusting!"_

Seth cut his thoughts off.

That had been a long time ago. He had moved on from being a servant, a cruelly-kept pet, an abused toy for his five sisters.

Now he was his own person.

Seth sighed as he looked down at the stacks of papers he had yet to do.

As if in a dream he strolled over to the window and peered out at the raining snowflakes.

He used to love the snow.

Not the word: Used.

"Women," He spat, half to himself, half to the empty room. "Who needs them? Not me. That's for sure."

He sat back down at his desk and began his work.

_If anything is sure in this world, it's that._


	2. Chapter 2

Two: Pick a card

Trick #2: The Vanishing Card Trick

The magician spreads cards out onto a flat surface and places a handkerchief over the pile, they raise up the handkerchief with the card it in and wave it about to reveal the card has disappeared!

Bow to your applauding audience.

How is it done?

One of the oldest tricks in the book. You simply measure a toothpick out to the width of one of your cards and put it into the hem of your handkerchief, if you hold it horizontally it makes it seem like there is a card inside it. But, of course, there never was to begin with.

xxxxx

Saya's eyes blinked open and she realised that it was morning already.

She felt uncomfortable, then saw it was because she was lying against a marble pillar, her backpack in her arms.

_Well, it's not the first time I've slept rough, but I have to say, I still hate it._

Saya yawned and took in Covent Garden. The sky was still milky with the earliness of dawn and it gave an extra bright shine to the streets.

Everything seemed gold and white. There were little shops full of anything that anyone could think of, the cafes were adorable and the scent of fresh baking added extra essence to the wonder of it all. And just down the street was the famous Royal Opera house.

It looked grand from the outside, but the inside was something else.

Rich red for the curtains, cream for the walls, everything looked beautiful and shining.

Saya suddenly felt very dirty and hungry, but really she should be concentrating on her performance.

After all, Covent Garden was a bee hive for tourists and therefore somewhat of a Mecca for street performers.

Technically, she had no legal right to perform but no one would have to know that.

If they found out she'd just run away. After all, no matter how strong she seemed on the outside with her acceptance of poverty and those tough hazel eyes, Saya was terrified of facing anything and everything head on.

Running away was one of the things she did best.

Running away _and_ magic tricks.

"Hey kid,"

Saya looked up. "Huh?"

It was a guy dressed as an Egyptian Pharaoh, but obviously a street performer.

One of those guys who stood still as a statue until people gave him money.

"Hi," Saya said. "Um, Your Highness."

The guy didn't even look down at his get-up. "Yeah, yeah. Heard it all before. Say: how old are you?"

"If I tell you, will you believe me?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Twenty-one."

"What-?!"

"You said you'd believe me."

"I'd believe you if you were telling the truth, you liar."

"Am I the only liar if you said you'd believe me?"

He glared at her. "Oh, you think you're smart, huh?"

"Smarter than the average statue."

Well, well, she was on a sarcastic roll.

Saya didn't like being rude like this, but this guy was asking for it.

He went red under his Egyptian make-up. "I'm a _performer_, kid. What are you?" He raised his eyebrow. "You're not a...a, you know, a prostitute or anything like that, are you?"

Saya stiffened her shoulders, seriously offended. "_What?!_ No! I'm a magician. See?"

She whipped her top hat out of her backpack.

The guy snorted. "Oh sure, kid gets a magic hat for Christmas and all of a sudden she's an entertainer."

"I _wish_." Muttered Saya. "_I_ had to buy this thing."

The guy looked at her carefully, then waved his hand. "Go back home, kid."

Saya spoke before she could stop herself. "What home?"

The guy turned slightly, then said: "Maybe you don't want to- I mean, I _am_ a stranger after all- but do you want to have lunch with me over there in that cafe? I'll pay."

Saya inwardly shrugged. Why not? He was hardly in inconspicuous clothes to kidnap someone and she was starving.

"Sure." She said. "If I said 'no', you might feed me to the crocodiles."

xxxxx

Saya sipped her tea and set it down on the coaster.

The cafe was even nicer than she had imagined. The cakes tasted delicious and she had been treated to three of them and two cups of tea. This was her third.

"You're hungry," Commented the guy.

"I'm a growing girl," Said Saya through a mouthful of cake.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Sa-" Began Saya, then stopped herself.

No using her real name. That was the first rule she had set down for herself.

"Alice." Said Saya.

"You're a terrible liar, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Annoyed he had seen right through it, Saya glared at him. "And you are?"

"Pharaoh," Said the guy without blinking.

Saya looked at his white overlapping skirt, his brown sandals, the short, jewelled cloth that covered his shoulders, the fake beard, the snake headdress and the eyeliner.

Then she started laughing.

"_Seriously_?!" She choked.

"For someone who doesn't answer a lot of questions, you ask a lot of them, don't you?" Muttered Pharaoh. "And yes, it's better if you call me Pharaoh, everyone else does."

"Oh my God, that's so funny!" She spluttered. "So what's your real name?"

"Larry."

Silence.

"I'll just call you Pharaoh."

"You do that, kid."

Saya looked around the square. "When do the people start arriving?"

"The general rush is at about 9:30 to 4:50." Pharaoh sipped his drink. "And, not that I doubt your skills or anything...but what are you gonna do? Bat those pretty hazel eyes?"

"Even better." Saya smiled.

"Like?"

"You'll see."

Pharaoh looked at her, considering. "Run-away, huh?"

Saya almost choked. "What?"

"Me too," Pharaoh said.

Saya dropped her guard. "Oh. For how long?"

Pharaoh smiled. "Since I was thirteen. So take my advice, kid and-"

"Go back home?" Saya spat.

"I really do hate people who interrupt," Snapped Pharaoh.

Saya shut up.

"And find a hotel to stay in. You'll be here for a while."

Saya started to answer, but she heard the thrum of a car in the square and caught sight of a panther-black limo.

"Hey!" She protested. "You're not allowed to drive through the square like that!"

Pharaoh hit her lightly on the shoulder to shut her up. "I'd quieten down, kid, that's Seth Blacklight in that car and the words 'friendly' and 'rules' weren't really invented for him if you catch my drift."

"Who's Seth Blacklight?" Saya blinked.

"Some big-shot in some company, I guess." Shrugged Pharaoh. "Bit of a mystery. And he's just a kid, like you, but a bit older."

"Well I don't care who he is," Snapped Saya and began walking.

Covent Garden was getting busy and there was this random car purring through it!

The idiot.

"HEY! Alice!" Shouted Pharaoh. "Or whatever you're called! Get back!"

Too late.

Saya was already completely furious for a reason that she couldn't name.

Something about the sound of the person called 'Seth Blacklight' sent fireworks into her heart.

"STOP!"

She threw herself in front of the car.

"STOP!"

xxxxx

Seth had been on the phone with an Elder member.

A dangerous business in a car, he'd once been told, but since he was being chauffeured he felt that he was pretty safe.

"Alex who? ...And you say he ran off with this Nee-vey person or something...oh _Niamh._ An Irish name if I'm not much mistaken..." Seth sighed as the Elder began to shout. "Yes I _am_ aware of the importance of...okay, okay...calm down. Look, soulmates don't exist so don't start on me with that crap. Where's Alex now? And Niamh? What do you mean you: 'don't know'?..."

"STOP!"

Seth's vampiric strength kicked into gear as the car skidded to a dead stop.

"Warren!" Snapped Seth. "I can't die right now, I'm on the phone!"

"Sorry, sir," Warren said shakily. "There's a girl on the road."

"Well then drive over it."

Warren gave him a panicked look and Seth sighed.

"Fine, then, go and check if it's okay-"

"HEY YOU!"

Seth looked out of his window into the face of a human girl.

For a moment he just stared.

You know when you're driving and you go down a hill suddenly and you feel that weird type drop in your stomach?

That's what Seth felt, staring into the girl's eyes.

The reverie didn't last long.

"You are an idiot! What the hell! There are _people_ in this square and you could just kill them! You maniac!"

Warren looked terrified for the girl. "I'll tell her to go-"

"No," Seth said, his voice was the texture of ice. "I'll go."

He opened the car door and got out.


	3. Chapter 3

Three: Rabbit in the Hat

Trick #3: The Slam Coin Merge

The magician asks the audience for two coins and slams them together.

The coins are now revealed to be joined at their mid-points.

Bow to you applauding audience.

But how is it done?

Simple. Whilst the audience are searching for their coins, the magician takes a special piece of glass and holds it in one hand. The glass is mirror with a slot which is just big enough for two coins to fit through.

The magician 'slamming' them together is actually the magician inserting them into the slot so the two halves are actually mirrored, making it appear like they are merged together.

xxx

Saya had NOT been prepared for how tall this Seth guy was going to be.

As he got out, she had to tilt her head back a little just to look into his eyes.

Wow. Now she knew what people meant by storm-grey eyes.

But Pharaoh had been right. This guy was almost the same age as her- but he was much better-looking.

He reminded her of an avenging angel, but with eyes the colour of Hell.

So beautiful...

"What," Seth said icily. "What that little show of heroics in aid of?"

For a moment, Saya had nothing to say.

Then, "I'm not the one breaking the law!"

The corner of Seth's mouth curled upward. "And what law might that be?"

"You're not supposed to drive through the square!"

"Dearie me," Seth said. "I do hope you recover from the trauma one day."

"Shut up!" Saya snapped.

Seth looked down at her and her tattered jeans, filthy top and flyaway hair and she looked at the smart black and white business suit he was wearing and the expensive watch on his wrist.

"I think you should apologise," Seth said.

Saya had just been thinking the exact same thing.

"No!" She spat. "Make me!"

Seth got a mobile out of one pocket. "Let's see: it is 999, right?"

Saya laughed. "_I'm_ not the one breaking the law."

"Let's ask your family about that. Where are they?"

Coldness in Saya's stomach.

"What...?"

"Don't try and fool me, idiot girl," Seth said. "Dressed up all ragged like that...who the hell do you think you are to challenge _me_?"

Saya glared up at him. "Drive out of the square _now_."

"Make me." Seth turned his back on her.

"You could hurt someone!"

But Seth was already getting into the car.

In angry desperation, Saya tried to stop him and, being the klutz that she was, got her arm caught in the door.

"Ow!" She yelped and fell back onto the ground.

"You damn _idiot_!" Seth snarled and yanked open the door again.

He snatched her shoulder, attempting to help- but a fire burned through her clothes.

An electric shock they both felt.

Saya clutched her arm and backed away from him, her eyes wide. "You...what did you do?"

"What did _I_ do?"

But Seth interrupted his train of panicked thoughts when he saw her wince in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked, more softly.

"What do _you_ care?" Saya spat.

"Have you got a bruise?" Seth demanded.

"How the hell should I know?"

"How about _looking_?"

Saya felt his cool touch through her blouse. "You've got dead cold hands." She told him.

Seth jerked back stiffly.

"It feels nice though." Saya said, without thinking.

Seth turned away again. "Maybe you should just clear off."

"Drive out of the square!"

"Yes, yes, okay! You win." Seth sighed.

Saya sat back triumphantly on the stairs and watched him get back into his limo.

Strangely, she hardly felt the pain anymore and the electric-shock feeling that helped for some reason.

_What a weirdo._ She thought. _With those storm-coloured eyes._

Pharaoh ran over to her. "Hey, Alice, you okay?"

"Sure." Saya smiled brightly. "He's moving out of the square."

Pharaoh bit his lip. "He told you that, huh?"

"What-?"

Saya looked round to see Seth's limo zooming neatly right through the square, endangering all as it went.

"THAT LIAR!" She cried out, leaping up. "THAT DAMN LIAR!"

"Tee hee." Said Pharaoh.

Seth Blacklight sighed as his car screeched around the corner.

That girl was going to kill him.

He was surprised at how much the thought lifted his spirits.

_Uh, Seth?_ His mind said. _You are aware at what 'kill' means, right?_

"Warren," Seth snapped. "That girl...she was...what you'd call pretty, don't you think?"

Warren seemed startled by the question. "Well...she was a bit plain if you ask me, sir."

Warren quickly backtracked when he looked in the rear view mirror and saw storm-coloured fire glaring at him.

"Er...b-but, yes, pretty. Beautiful, even."

"I thought you'd say that." Seth beamed sunnily.

_Because I don't want to be the only one thinking it._

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, for my next trick, I shall show you the true force of my strength!" Saya took the two coins that were handed out to her and with a deft sleight of her hand; she 'merged' them together.

She bowed as the audience applauded.

"Is she magic, mummy?" One little girl asked.

"Yes, dear," Her mother laughed.

Saya knelt down beside the girl and pulled two thorn-less pink roses out of thin air.

"Flowers for you, milady," Saya winked.

The little girl squealed in delight and her mother beamed at Saya.

"Why, thank you. What do you say, Lydia?"

"Thank you!" Lydia stroked the pink petals gently.

After the show, Pharaoh and Saya had some more tea in the little cafe.

"Great set," Pharaoh congratulated her. "You're quite a pro, Alice."

Saya grinned. "Thanks," She looked at the money in her purse.

Today had sure been a good day.

"It's because Christmas is coming up. People are more cheerful."

Saya looked up. "Christmas?"

"Yeah," Pharaoh said. "The nights get a bit nippy though," He glanced at her. "You _have_ got a place to stay, haven't you?"

"'Course," Saya said easily.

_It's called the streets._

"Do you have enough money for a hotel room?"

"Don't need one," Saya lied. "I'm staying with a friend."

Pharaoh nodded. "Fair enough." And he let the topic slide.

Saya felt uncomfortable for the rest of the day.

If she was going to keep on eating then she couldn't afford a hotel.

Heck, she couldn't afford one anyway.

Maybe she could find a place later on in the year when it got even colder.

Until then, she could sleep on the street.

It was okay as long as she kept out of sight.

"Well," I'll be seeing ya!" Pharaoh waved as the clock chimed ten o' clock at night.

"Yeah, bye!" Saya shouted.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Saya!" The grocery seller shouted.

"Yeah, bye Saya!" The woman who ran the till at the cafe yelled.

"Bye!" Saya waved at them all.

She could ask one of them to help...

NO! Saya decided firmly.

She definitely wouldn't accept charity.

No matter how cold it got.

Saya waited behind a pillar under they were all out of sight, then she sneaked along to the cathedral and huddle under a tall, broad roof.

The stone was freezing against her body, through her clothes and Saya breathed white mist into the air.

Strangely, as she looked up at the velvet-black sky with it constellations of stars, she didn't feel like cold.

She felt free.

Even if every part of her was aching, even if it hurt, even if no real future was laid out before her...at least she was living on her own terms.

The temperature dropped to the minus numbers that night.

Icicles formed at Saya's feet.

Saya was so cold that she felt warm.

Was that healthy?

Saya closed her eyes...

xxx

Seth walked down the road, annoyed that he had had to run his last errand so late at night.

The street was crawling with homeless travellers.

It was freezing.

Seth sighed and walked to his car.

"Good evening, sir," Warren opened the door.

"Good evening, Warren."

"Well, sir, you'll never guess who I saw lying in a heap by the cathedral."

Seth sighed. "Is it Alex Yewton? Because I swear, I will kill that guy-"

"No, sir, it's that girl from earlier. That little spitfire."

Seth's head snapped up. "What? She's homeless?"

"Yes, sir, and- hey! Wait, where are you going?"

Seth raced to the side of the cathedral to see Saya lying there.

She wasn't even shivering anymore. Not a good sign.

"Hey! Girl!" Seth shook her. "Wake up!"

Saya didn't.

Seth felt her forehead. It was burning hot.

"Christ, she's got a fever." He hissed, picking her up.

Saya nuzzled into his coat. "Don't make me go home," She murmured. "Please, don't make me..."

"No," Seth said quietly, walking back to the car. "I won't make you."

"They'll lock me away again."

Seth felt fury slam into his senses like hot coals.

He'd kill her damn family if he ever met them.

"No," He managed. "I'm taking you somewhere else."

"Is there cake?" Saya mumbled.

Despite himself, Seth cracked a smile. "All the cake you can eat."

"There had better be." Saya sighed dreamily as Seth softly placed her in the back seat of his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Four: Levitation

Trick #4: The Bending Fork Trick

The magician takes a fork out and displays it to the audience, hitting it on the ground or on a table to prove it's solid. The magician then proceeds to take the fork in both hands and bend it against the table, but when the hand is opened, the fork is restored.

Bow to your applauding audience.

But how is it done?

This trick relies heavily on where you place your hands. The exposed view is that the end of the fork rests on your thumb. But to 'bend' the fork, you will bring your left hand up to cover it.

You let the fork slip through the middle of your hands, down your palm, creating the illusion that you have, in fact, bent the fork.

xxx

Seth knew that the whole household was talking.

The woman-hating Seth Blacklight bringing a young lady home?

And not only that, but ordering the best doctor in England to come out to see her and giving her his own room (which was the biggest).

Although Seth had no regrets about saving the girl, he was annoyed that everyone had gotten the wrong idea.

Their relationship wasn't like that.

Hell, they didn't even _have_ a relationship.

"Oh?" Jace smirked, leaning over the desk. "I don't believe you."

"Jace," Said Seth. "Go away."

"What? I can't visit my childhood best bud?"

"You hated me when we were children."

"Details, details!" Jace waved his hand. "Anyway, I need to get away from the house for a bit. Sierra's making all these preparations for this new family that's coming to stay with us."

"How terrible."

Jace shivered. "Tell me about it! They're going to be some boring, stuck-up family. I just know it. Nothing new there." He glanced at the pink and blue boxes in the corner of the room. "What's all that crap?"

"Cake." Said Seth shortly.

"Aww, does Sethy have a sweetie tooth?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You're the one with the mountain of cake."

"It's for the girl!"

Jace grinned again. "Ah! The girl!" He winked. "I dig."

"How about digging your grave, Everton? You're going to need it."

"How mean," Jace pouted, then shook his head. "I don't get you, Blacklight. When are you going to learn that there are two things worth living for in the world? Blood and women."

"How philosophical."

"Women are like beautiful works of art," Jace sighed, lounging against his chair. "Simply wonderful, fragile, powdery things. A little scary, true, but still, they're the closest thing this ugly world has to true beauty," He looked over at Seth. "Don't you agree?"

"No." Seth snapped. "And you know I don't."

Jace grinned. "You don't know what you're missing, friend."

"I'm not your friend. Get out."

Jace yawned and it struck Seth that this guy really was just one big, lazy, blonde cat.

"But I want to meet her," Jace smiled. "If you know what I mean..."

"Can I get you something, sir?" Butler walked in.

"A cab," Said Seth. "Lord Jace was just leaving."

"Huh? What? But I-!"

"Very good. Come along, my lord," Butler dragged Jace away.

"Hey! You can't do this, Blacklight! I want to meet-!"

Seth kicked the door shut on Jace's protests.

It was just like having a little brother.

And Seth had had enough of siblings for one lifetime.

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_Lock him in the cupboard, Amelana!"_

"_Help me with this, Charity!"_

"_We're going to break your nasty little arms, you horrid little beast!"_

"_No! Please! Just leave me alone!"_

Seth slammed his hand down on his desk so hard that it cracked.

Why was this all coming back to him _now_?

He had managed to repress it for so long.

Jace was wrong.

Women were hard, evil creatures. They could ruin your life with a word and they didn't listen as you begged for mercy.

His sisters were exactly like that.

Seth had never met a woman he liked at all.

His first time had been with some blonde newly-turned vampire one night when Seth had first received his Nightlord status.

Seth had thought that using her would help get a kind of revenge on his sisters.

It hadn't.

It had only made him more disgusted with how easily women could be toyed with.

"There's no soul in them," Seth murmured. "All they do is destroy."

Then Butler walked in.

"The girl is awake, my lord."

xxx

Saya had been lying on something so soft that at first, she thought it was a cloud.

Her eyes slowly opened and the first thing she saw was a pair of curtains.

The curtains were black and simple. Nothing too fancy, but they looked expensive enough.

Saya felt dazed.

Where _was_ she?

She had been on the streets a second ago...

But...she remembered something else...someone talking to her...

Ugh, if only her head didn't _ache_ so much.

Saya pressed her hands together. They were cold and clammy and she realised that she was shivering.

Her throat and stomach felt raw and her eyes felt fuzzy and swollen.

The door opened and a woman came in.

She was dressed in a practical dress with an apron, her brown hair tied up on her head.

When she saw Saya, her eyes lit up.

"You're awake!"

Saya's voice was a croak. "Where am I?"

"Seth Blacklight's house, miss."

Saya thought.

Seth Blacklight...

Hmm...

Why did that name ring a-?

"Shit!" Saya sat bolt upright.

The woman looked startled. This obviously wasn't the reaction she had been expecting.

"What-?"

"I need to get out of here!" Saya tried to stand up, but she almost fell over.

The world spun around her teasingly, almost chanting: You can't catch me!

Saya could almost feel the little stars dancing above her head.

"Miss! You need to lie down!" The maid rushed over.

"No! I need to go! He'll call my family!"

At this thought, Saya almost started crying in frustration.

After all the running, they would finally catch up.

Saya would never be free again, they'd make sure of it.

"Please!" She implored the maid. "Please help me!"

"Miss," The maid tried to pull her back into bed. "I think you've got the wrong idea. The young master wishes only to help you."

"Please! Let me go!"

"Miss, I can't!"

The door flew open and an elderly man stood there. "What's the problem?"

"Mr. Butler," The maid fluttered. "The lady wants to go, but she's too sick!"

"I'll get the Young Master," The man dashed back into the hall.

Saya made a dogged run for the door, but then she realised that she was dressed in a pink nightie with frills.

"Where are my clothes?" She demanded. "And, oh God, my backpack! It's got all my stuff in it!"

"I...I'm not sure I should tell you, miss..." The maid stepped back.

"_Where is it?_"

The door opened again and Seth walked in.

"Is she doing okay-?" He began, then trailed off when he saw Saya advancing menacingly towards him. "Ah," He muttered. "Should've guessed."

"Where's my stuff, you thief!" Saya shouted. "Give it back! You've got no right to do this! Let me out of this place!"

"Like hell!" Seth snapped, he looked at her red eyes and her shivering frame. "You're obviously still unwell." He turned to the maid. "Please get her into bed again."

The maid looked terrified.

Seth sighed. "Very well...it's going to take more manpower." He looked at Butler.

Saya shrieked as Butler and the maid dragged her as gently as they could back over to the bed.

"Getting your lackeys to deal with me, huh?"

Seth looked away. "It would be better if I didn't touch you, right?"

Seth didn't touch women.

It was a well-known fact.

Seth reached for his mobile. _Where is that damn doctor?_

"DON'T!" Saya shrieked. "DON'T CALL THEM! DON'T YOU DARE CALL THEM!"

Seth stared at her. "What?"

Saya was shaking, almost in tears. "I...I'll die if you call them," She whispered.

Seth got it. "Are you talking about your family?"

Saya nodded. "They'll kill me." She said quietly. "They will literally kill me."

Seth tried to contain the anger he felt.

_What the hell had they done to her to make her like this? 'Kill her'? He'd like to see them try!_

"I'm not," He said. "Calling your family, I mean. I'm calling a doctor. You have a fever." He looked at her wryly. "Although anyone within earshot wouldn't know it."

Saya stared at him. Then shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She said. "I need to perform. I need to."

"No you don't! Just lie down!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Saya bit back, then she smiled thinly. "Well, I don't see why you would. You live in a mansion with servants, of course you don't get it. If I want to eat, I have to work! Fever or no fever, it's as simple as that!"

Saya attempted to struggle to her feet again.

"Thank you for your hospitality," She said grimly. "But I won't accept charity. It doesn't matter what the circumstances are."

Butler and the maid looked pained as Saya stumbled across the carpet to the door.

"I'll find my clothes myself," Saya said quietly.

Before she could take another step, Seth swooped her up into his arms, holding her bridal-style.

Butler and the maid stared at Seth in open shock.

Seth Blacklight carrying a woman?

It was something they never thought they'd live to see.

"I _do_ get it," Seth murmured so only Saya could here. "Not exactly like that. But I know what it's like to go hungry and feel pain because of your family. It's too late for me, but it's not too late for you. I'm _not_ going to let that light in your eyes go out."

Saya stared into his eyes.

The eyes that were the colour of storms.

And he looked down into her eyes that were the colour of forests.

Water and earth.

Two polar opposites were at that moment, connected.

Not by love or friendship or kindness or even hate.

Just by a twist in the road that they had both walked down.

A small, silver connection that attached them by shared pain and memories.

Saya leant into Seth's chest.

"Fine." She muttered. "But I don't have to like it."

Seth laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up around her. "Agreed." He said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Five: Alakazam

The Mind Reading Trick

You tell the audience that you can predict the future to the extent that you can predict their thoughts.

You scribble what you call 'the future' onto a piece of paper and put it under a large object close to you.

You then ask a member of the audience to give you a thought or an opinion of theirs. They give it and you ask the person standing nearest the object to take out the paper and read what's on it to everyone and show it round.

On the paper is the thought that's just been given.

Bow to your applauding audience.

But how is it done?

All you need for this trick to work is an accomplice.

You scribble nonsense of the first piece of paper and slip it under the object. Whilst you focus attention on you as the member of the audience reveals their thought, your accomplice writes the thought on the paper and pushes their way to the front so they are unarguably the one standing closest to the object with the paper under it.

You ask them to bring you the 'future' and they give you the piece of paper they wrote on.

Anything for an encore, right?

xxx

Saya had to admit it- she had never been anywhere so comfortable in her life.

Apart from the servants running all over the place, nothing made her uneasy.

Seth had given Butler and two head maids orders to keep her in bed and get whatever she asked for.

Saya was unused to asking for things so the only thing she had said was to shyly ask for a shower and then for some water.

Her room's window looked out on frosty Covent Garden and she thought about Pharaoh and the crowds and how much work she was missing out on.

"Um, I'm kind of cramped in here," Saya opened her door to see a maid standing guard outside. "Maybe…could I take a walk around the house?"

Saya thought she might sneak away if an exit was available.

"Sure!" The maid beamed.

"Thanks…"

"But you should know that every exit is locked and flanked by ex-Navy Seals and that we have the Metropolitan Police on call." The maid was still smiling, but there was an edge. "So, if you're thinking what I think you are: Don't."

Saya went pale. "Uh…right."

_So much for that._

Saya walked around the house for a while, the carpet was deep and plush and she liked the funny little rooms dotted here and there, all of them miniature studies with dusty bookshelves.

Saya's family had never really had enough money to buy books and, although she liked reading, it felt a little cheeky to just help herself.

Also, it would seem like she wasn't begrudgingly staying here anymore- an appearance she still wanted to maintain.

So Saya moved on until she reached a door that was slightly ajar.

She peered inside.

"Sir, the High Council case has come in."

"Thank you, Butler, put it on the pile."

Saya ducked into the corner as the door swung open and Butler walked away.

Tentatively, she returned to her position and looked inside again.

As she had thought, it was Seth, hunching over some writing.

His face was dark and serious as he read and she never once caught a flicker of emotion on his face.

Saya shuddered.

Despite his good looks, he looked cold as ice.

"Who's there?"

Saya jumped.

"I am." She called.

Seth sighed and put down his pen. "Come in."

Saya thought back to the cold expression.

"I'm fine out here, thanks."

In a second, the door was opened and Seth stood there, looking chagrinned. "Yes?"

"Hi," Saya said steadily. She would be irritated at herself if she lost her nerve now. "How are you?"

"What do you want?"

"I…I was just looking around."

"I thought I gave orders for you to stay in bed."

"I do what I want, thanks." Saya said tartly, then regretted it. She didn't want to be hostile, but she didn't like his tone. "When can I go?"

"When you're better."

"I'm better now."

"You know what I mean."

"Why did you take me in in the first place?"

"I-!" Seth began, then stopped short.

Good question.

All he knew was that he wouldn't allow a fragile girl back on the streets.

No, not even that.

A fragile girl is one thing. But a fragile girl who thinks she's not is something else altogether.

Seth eyed her warily.

"Can I come in?" Saya peered behind him into the study.

"Well-"

"'Kay, thanks." Saya strode in and Seth sighed and shut the door.

_Women._

"Would you mind if I took a book to read?" Saya surveyed the shelves, unable to help herself.

Seth looked momentarily surprised. "Not at all. Pick what you want."

Saya took a book down from the shelf titled _Fact and Mythology: Understanding the Truth_ and opened the book cover.

Something fluttered out onto the carpet. Saya knelt and picked it up.

It was a photo.

She glanced at Seth. He was pouring over his work again, blocking her out.

Saya looked again at the photo. It looked old. It was one of those crumpled brown and white ones- which was weird because Seth was in it- she could see him standing there next to three girls who looked older than him. None of them were smiling.

She flipped it over.

_The Backlight Siblings (1818)_

Saya froze.

1818? That…couldn't be the date, could it?

"So," Seth said, startling her. Before Saya could think it through, she slipped the photo in her pocket.

Involuntary kleptomania- always helpful.

"What are your family like?"

"Huh? Oh…you know, just…family." Saya laughed a little uneasily. "Yours?"

Seth stiffened. "Oh…well, they're…normal."

"Yeah." Saya said quickly. "Mine too."

A short pause.

"So…I'm going to go now."

"Right." Seth said, then frowned. "Did you find a book?"

"What? Oh…yeah!" Saya snatched a random one off the shelf. "Thanks, Seth."

Her saying his name made them both tense up.

"N-no problem, S-Sa…" Seth looked away.

"Seth- it's two syllables."

"I- I know! It's just…we're practically strangers anyway." Seth inwardly groaned. _Why was this so GODDAMN difficult?_

A short knock on the door and Butler entered. "The Winterton report, sir?"

Like two caught conspirators, Seth and Saya jumped.

"Well, bye!" Saya ducked under Butler's arm as he held open the door.

"Y-yes." Seth said, but she was already gone.

Seth groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Trouble, sir?" Butler enquired. "Of the girl-related kind?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Seth snapped and snatched up the report. He glanced over it. "Oh, God."

"Yes. It seems it has come to that."

"You don't think…?"

"It's inevitable."

Seth ran a hand through his hair. "If only we could find their base of operations. I suppose…I could infiltrate…but, of course…"

"Yes, if only we had a human to play the role needed." Butler smiled. "Oh wait."

Seth stared at him. "No."

"Yes."

"We can't."

"We easily can, sir."

"You _know_ how I feel about women, Butler!" Seth hissed.

"She's what we need, sir."

Seth glanced at the report again.

They _did_ need her.

If he could find out the Thornway's secret, it could solve a massive problem for Night World.

All that was needed was in inconspicuous human.

"Get the girl." Seth muttered. "If I'm going to play her vampire subjugate I at least ought to know a thing or two about her."

xxx

This time the humans are on top! Yay for humans!

Saya and Seth switch roles- tee hee!

Was toying around with this plot twist but think it's gonna work. *braces self*

I know this chapter was a bit slow, but I needed to set things up- next time it should get faster-paced.

Please review and let me know what you think, especially about the characters.

Thank you so much for reading- the next part should be out soon…ish.


End file.
